dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 117
'Episode 117 '''is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Prev: Episode 116 Next: Episode 118 Highlights * Eric Hovind vs. The Amazing Atheist * TJ and Scotty's redneck impressions - 0:51:35. * Stupid feminist poem. * TJ being a pervert - 1:46:12 Videos Played # Brett Keane: Atheist Adolf Hitler Holocaust and Why God Allowed Genocide # ShannyIsMe: The one truth we are too afraid to admit (humanity sucks). # Good Parenting: Father Makes His Son Destroy One Of His Xbox Consoles For Failing In School! # Eric Hovind being stupid (can't find) # Gail Chord Schuler: JESUIT SCANNERS (to scan for accelerated growth hormones in Jesuits) # CNN: Dennis Hastert sex scandal (can't find) # CNN: Victim's sister - Dennis Hastert 'damaged' ... # News Segment: Cyber Security Breach (can't find) # Bernie Sanders running for president (can't find) # Howard Dean Reenacts Scream (can't find) # Making clouds disappear by psychokinesis in June 2015 # Feminist Cunt does shitty poetry # G Man: Matt Dillahunty is a Liar!!!!!!!!! The Atheist Experince are false flaggers..... # Josh Feuerstein: Atheists are Christians # The Beast Video # The Amazing Atheist: TJ Pwns Scotty # CNN: Joni Ernst talking about presidential campaign (can't find) # Glenn Beck Suggests Americans Prepare For ALL-OUT WAR (5-18-15) Start of the Show The show started with a discussion about how TJ used Scotty's toothbrush on the Europe trip. The Drunken Peasants also talked about how Belgium is hardcore. TJ was shocked by the public pan smoking and hookers in Amsterdam. Also, they were drunk as fuck. They continued to talk for several minutes about their Europe trip. The peasants dived head first into a video by Brett Keane the manatee, talking about the holocaust and how Hitler was secretly an atheist, therefore all atheists are immoral. He had no evidence. They proceeded to present their Patreon and Amazon ads just to show how much they sell out. They then watched a video by ShannyIsMe talking about how humans are shit. She kept fucking up her vocabulary by using sentences like "''I know I'm terrible like you and me." She proved herself even more stupid than before. They then looked at a video where some asshole father forces his son to destroy his video games by bashing it with a hammer. They then reviewed a video of Eric Hovind attacking TJ and calling him the red atheist. Eric's main argument for why there are contradictions in the bible is because its not in context or its sarcasm. Middle of the Show After Eric Hovind's bullshit, Gail Chord Schuler talked about how the Antichrist (Zack Knight) was born on valentine's day and made some nonsense accurate predictions like how tidal waves of semen will hit New York City. Gail also talked about the Nukkakes and proposed her plans to kill Jesuits. The Drunken Peasants played a news report by CNN about Dennis Hastert getting accused of sexual abuse. They watched another CNN news report, this time about people coming out on the issue, confirming Hastert's sexual allegations. Next, they watched a news story about the breach of US government Cyber Security which China or Russia could be responsible for. Bernie Sanders then gave a speech about running for president. They watched a brief clip of Howard Dean yelling. Next, the Revelation13net guy theorized that shooting out balls of energy makes clouds disappear. They played a video of some feminist bitch complaining about video games in a very annoying attitude. They looked at a video of G Man complaining about Matt Dillahunty for being a coward. The Atheist Experience were so afraid of G Man that they had to flag his video. End of the Show The peasants watched Joshua Feuerstein talk about how atheist are secretly Christians and that they should introduce people to JEEEEZZUUSS! They laughed at the Beast when he berated others for being lazy during summer times. He is especially upset that people sit inside and play video games instead of making him food at their barbecues. The DP raped Scotty in the ass. They watched a news story of this Republican Bitch called Joni Ernst hosting a motorcycle rally for the Republican candidates who are running for nomination in the 2016 election. Glenn Beck and his vacuous butt boys suggest 'Murica to prepare for all out war. Trivia * Feuerstein means "Firestone" in German * Republicans are stupid as fuck * Joni Ernst is a moronic disingenuous cretin Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer PageCategory:Drunken Peasants Episodes